14"/50 caliber gun
in 1920, showing six 14"/50 caliber guns |origin= United States |type= Naval Gun |is_ranged= |is_bladed= |is_explosive= |is_artillery= "yes" |is_vehicle= |is_UK= |service= |used_by= US Navy |wars= World War II |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer= |production_date= |number= |variants= |weight= |length= |part_length= bore (50 calibers) |width= |height= |crew= |cartridge= AP, HC |caliber= |action= |rate= 1.75 rpm |velocity=AP: HC: |range= |max_range= |feed= |sights= |breech= |recoil= |carriage= |elevation= -5° to +30° |traverse= 306° |blade_type= |hilt_type= |sheath_type= |head_type= |haft_type= |diameter= |filling= |filling_weight= |detonation= |yield= |armour= |primary_armament= |secondary_armament= |engine= |engine_power= |pw_ratio= |suspension= |vehicle_range= |speed= }} The 14"/50 caliber gun was a naval gun mounted on - and s. These ships also featured the first "three-gun" turrets, meaning that each gun in each turret could be "individually sleeved" to elevate separately (however, they could be linked so they would elevate as a unit, similar to the triple turrets on other Navy ships). The 14"/50 caliber guns were designated as Mark 4 and 6, with later versions known as Mark 7, 11, and B. These guns were more powerful than the main gun mounted on the previous two classes of US battleships (the and es), the 14"/45 caliber gun. History The , 50 caliberIn the field of naval guns, the caliber indicates the length of the gun and is the length divided by the diameter, so a 50 calibre 14 inch gun has a length of about . gun was the weapon chosen as the main armament on the s when they were originally designed, but it was later switched to the 16"/50 caliber Mark 2 gun in a 1917 redesign. The ships were eventually canceled in 1922 after the Washington Naval Treaty was signed.Morison and Polmar (2003), pp. 71–72 The 14"/50 caliber gun was designed in 1916 and entered service in 1918 on the s. The guns were capable of firing a armor-piercing (AP) projectile at an angle of 15 degrees, to a range of . Each gun weighed approximately , including the breech, and was long. The propellant charge used for the ammunition weighed and was contained in four bags. Each Mark 4 built-up gun consisted of a tube, liner, and a screw box liner with a separate screwed-on flange. Three hoops and two locking rings were also included. The Mark 6 was slightly different in that it contained a single step taper liner and uniform twist rifling. Downward-opening Welin breech blocks and Smith-Asbury mechanisms were used on both Mark 4 and Mark 6 types. The Navy encountered dispersion problems at extreme ranges with these guns in the 1920s. Several methods were used to correct these problems, including correction of range tables for errors, addition delay coils, reduction of chamber volume, and improvement of shot seating. The Mark 7 was designed in the 1930s and entered service in 1935. This gun included a smaller chamber, a shell-centering cone, a single-slope band seat, uniform rifling, and a tube locking ring. Mark 11 was introduced later, with chromium plating added to the bore. New Mexico- and Tennessee-class battleships were rearmed with 14"/50 Mark 11 guns, with the Tennessee receiving the upgrade in 1942. The dispersion problems that existed with Marks 4 and 6 were corrected with these guns. A newer version of the 14"/50 caliber gun, Mark B, was designed in 1937. It was the original gun intended for use on the s. Although it was simpler and lighter than the older versions, the Mark B was the most powerful 14 inch weapon ever designed by the United States. However, the prototype of this gun was not completed. Naval service The 14"/50 caliber gun was installed on five battleships: , , , , and . Although both Tennessee and California were damaged during the attack on Pearl Harbor, both of these ships' guns, along with the other three, were used in the Second World War in shore bombardment duty. Mississippi, Tennessee, and California all participated in the last line battle to date: the Battle of Surigao Strait. As shore bombardment platforms, these five battleships participated in all phases of the war, such as the Aleutian Islands Campaign (Idaho, Tennessee), the Battle of Kwajalein (New Mexico, Mississippi, Idaho, Tennessee), and the Battle of Guam (New Mexico, Idaho, Tennessee, California). Railway artillery During World War I, five of the 14"/50 caliber guns served as railway guns on the Western Front in France.Breck (1922), pp. 3–4 See also *EOC 14 inch /45 naval gun – contemporaneous British gun of similar shell weight. *14"/45 caliber gun – an earlier American gun of the same caliber References Bibliography * * Category:Naval guns of the United States Category:356 mm artillery